Our Version Of Events
by beckie-abingdon
Summary: Iona and Beckie sat, slumped in their seats when he walked in. Iona's mouth opened and Beckie let out a rude remark. The world knows Iona takes a while to find Mr. Right, but it seems a lesson finally brought them together, new secrets are revealed and the world of Vampires changes to what no mortal could ever dream of. Rated T for strong language and mild sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Ellowh! This story is dedicated to CrazyKid527, a girl who's always been there for me. Please, check out her stories, they are amazing!**  
**I hope you guys enjoy this story, it's a fresh start! Enjoyyy'xo**

The hall was empty, and the smell of old books lingered in the air. She stood alone, anxiously waiting for Beckie to emerge from the maths domain. After a few minutes more, Beckie ran to her side, grasping her shoulders and gasping for breath. "You haven't seen him yet, have you...?" She panted. Waving her arms in the air as she tried to catch her breath, Iona raised her eyebrow, "Seen who?" She questioned, rubbing Beckie's back in help to comfort her.

"That new one, Edward or something like that. He...he just transferred..." She blurted out, finally composing herself. Iona chuckled,

"Oh, that kid. The one who was your 'crush at first sight' right?" She joked, tuting at Beckie's undertone of what she referred to as: Mild Sluttyness, which of course, only Beckie could say, and only Iona could understand. Beckie pulled a stern face, "Yeah...mu-ha-de-fuckety-ha," She replied sarcastically, nudging Iona's shoulder. Iona shrugged jokingly, "Hey!" She exclaimed, "I'm just saying, you see any hot guy and you orgasm over him straight away, need I remind you of-" Beckie pulled another face, which stopped Iona from finishing her sentence, before laughing with Beckie. "W-what...?!" Iona giggled, "I'm just saying, you do!" She said matter-of-factly.

Beckie buried her head in her hands, "We both know it comes natural to me, I'm just attracted to the hottest guys!" She protested, yet her best efforts didn't dominate Iona's train of thought. "Right, need I remind you of...some boys, I think we both know who you've regretted liking," She replied. Beckie flung her head down, before smiling softly and slamming her hand gently to Iona's shoulder, "What can I say? I'm an oven..." She joked,

"Yes, definitely an oven, and most definitely turned on by knobs,"

/ / / / /

The bell rung loudly, the vibrations chattered through the air and found their way round the whole school, Beckie covered her ears, "Fuck, that hurts..." She grumbled, Iona just laughed immaturely, "That's what she said..." Iona whispered.

"You're such an arse!" Beckie joked, edging her way round the tables before getting to her seat. Iona followed and slumped onto the table, "How subtle and 'lady like'" Beckie laughed, Iona nudged her shoulder and proceeded to getting her books out. "Fucking hate past tense..." Beckie grumbled, Iona nodded in agreement, occasionally replying with the odd 'Mmm' or 'Hmm'. Her mind had wandered into the large (and not to mention sometimes) twisted mind, she thought about the new kid that was arriving. "You reckon he's gonna turn into a bit of a dick?" She asked randomly, Beckie paused from writing and stared blankly at Iona.

"What?!"

"The new kid, do you reckon he's gonna be a bit of a dick. Especially if...some people, get a hold of him?" She gestured towards some other boys nearby.

"Aah, probably, being a new kid halfway through term and you are _pounced_ on like prey!" Beckie exclaimed, jumping a little in her seat as she said, 'pounced'. Iona just slumped her head to the table, glancing at Beckie from a side, "Really?!" She asked, "Was the little jump necessary?" Beckie shrugged, jumping again to wind her up. "Oh my God Beckie, you fucking idiot..." She laughed.

"Yes, yes it was, it stopped you from fantasising about him in that sick little mind of yours," She joked. Iona's mouth opened.

"W-what do you mean: 'fantasising'?"

"Oh come on Iona, any new guy here has to be put through his paces-"

"-and it's you who puts them through their paces physically. Me, I'm more composed and do it mentally," Iona chuckled. Beckie shook her head in dismay.

"Oh come on Iona, I'm much more refined than that!" She replied, putting on a well spoken accent, pronouncing her vowels more clearly. Iona laughed and slumped her hand onto Beckie's shoulder. "Beckie, no matter what accent you put on, thou shall never be posh!" She giggled.

Beckie turned her head away, "How dareth thee!" She exclaimed, but there was no answer. A couple more awkward seconds of Beckie holding her head up led to cautiously watching Iona stare at the new student, who was standing at the doorway. "Class, this is Edward Cullen, he is joining us today." Beckie nudged Iona.

"Hello?" She said, shaking Iona's arm, "Earth to Iona, Earth to Iona!"

"W-what?" She jumped. snapping out of her daydream.

"You were totally staring at Edward there, stop it, you look creepier than me!"

Edward was ushered over to the table, Iona squealed silently at Beckie, "Oh my God! He's sitting with us!" She exclaimed, before composing herself to introduce everyone to him. Beckie sat there, slumped in her seat, cringing. "Oh my God...oh my God..." Beckie slowly deflated downwards to the ground.

"Beckie! Get up!" Iona ushered, "You're making me look bad!"

Beckie laughed, "Me? You're the one that gave the kid paedo-bear face as soon as his sweet lil' ass walked in!" She whispered, hoping Edward hadn't settled down yet to hear her little remark.

Iona gave Beckie a stern look, "Shut up!" She whispered, "One more Nando's incident and I swear I will kill you!" She joked.

Beckie shrugged playfully, "What? Both of us can't deny they were hot. Just sayin'," Edward sat down across from Iona, raising an eyebrow at Beckie's remark. Iona kicked her foot from under the table.

"Ow! What the fu-"

"Beckie! Now isn't the time for talking about stuff like that! Just shut up now...please..." She begged, watching her from he corner of her eye. Iona turned to Edward, "Excuse my friend here, she didn't take her medication last night..." She joked, Edward let out a slight chuckle and Iona's heart melted. She wanted to just hold his hands, chat with him for hours on end but the only thing that stood between that was jumping over the awkward obstacle. And getting rid of Beckie, for a while.

"What?!" Beckie protested, "Says the person who didn't get their daily masturbation hour!" She joked, but Iona didn't take the joke, instead she hung her head in her hands.

"Beckie please...we both know that's you..." She replied back, trying to convince Edward Beckie was only joking.

"Oh my fucking God Beckie, you're going to be the death of me..."

_Ironic._

_If you're wondering what the Nando's incident was:_

_Me and Iona, loyal friends as always, decided to go to the best place on Earth: Nandos (obviously) as we sat in our humble domain of the restaurant, two extremely gorgeous business-looking men walked in. And when I say gorgeous, I mean GORGEOUS. *orgasm mode activated*_

_But unluckily for me, I have the loudest voice in the world and don't know when to shut the fuck up. To our luck, the men were seated next to me and Iona, so we quickly text family members telling them of our fortune. I began talking about them, trying not to hint at the fact I was talking about them. I think I was like 'You know when you see some hot guys, and you're like, how hot must your parents be?!" But of course, we had no idea if the men latched on to a 14 year old girl orgasming over some 20-something year old guys. As we left, Iona told me the guys knew I was talking about them._

_Bullshit, I brought up Taylor Lautner. They must of thought: Nah, she isn't talking about us. We don't have shit on that guy!_


	2. Chapter 2

**No reviews...but views. Please,_ LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU VIEW._ It makes me feel bad when you don't, because I feel degraded as a writer.**  
**But anyways, enjoyyyyy'xo**

As they waited eagerly in the lunch line, Beckie leant against the wall, "What's up with you? You look like someone just rejected you for sex," Iona joked. Beckie laughed slapping Iona's face gently, "Ha-fucking-ha, I'm just disappointed. That Edward kid just wasn't as hot as he first looked," Beckie sighed, rolling her eyes slightly and picking up a bottle of water. "But of course, you were drooling at him like mad. You're gonna scare the poor kid off!"

"Oh yeah, because I'm sure he never heard your remark about his arse, Beckie!"

"Look, I'm just very secretive. That's all, you're just jealous!" Beckie laughed.

"Oh definitely Beckie, I would love to have your kind of secrecy when it comes to talking about guys._ Loudly_,"

"Everyone does, it's just another thing people have to add to their lists of: Things I'm jealous Beckie has,"

"Uh huh, like her way for falling for dickheads..." Iona said sarcastically.

"Turned on by knobs, just a lot of them." Beckie joked, paying for her water and grabbing her bag.

"You know, you could just choose guys more carefully, like me!" She boasted, Beckie huffed back.

"You never express your love for any guy in this school! Well, unless we shall start to include Edward?" Beckie hinted.

"What?! No! Not at all..." Iona blushed a crimson red and her heart pumped violently.

"Yes! Even when I say his name your stomach flutters, sickening..." Beckie joked, Iona hit Beckie's bag with a punch.

"Unnecessary!"

/ / / / /

Edging their way through the mazes of obnoxious year 7's and food fights, the girls finally made it over to Katie. Who was sitting there, conversing with some others on the table. "Iona's in love!" Beckie blurted out, Katie just laughed at the random call-out.

"Shut the fuck up!" Iona chuckled, Beckie mimed a 'zipping of the lips'.

"Iona's in love?!" Katie questioned, her face lighting up slightly, "What's he like? What's he like?!"

"The real question is, what is _she_ like," Beckie said convincingly, for once, Katie was unsure whether to believe her or not. Sometimes Beckie did something, that even she didn't know of, and could make the most ludicrous of things sound real.

"Shut the fuck up," Iona repeated, knocking over Beckie's water.

"Well, that was rude!"

"Anyways!" Katie exclaimed, her eagerness to learn more intrigued her. "Who is it then? Tell me, I'm interested!"

"That new kid in our French. That reminds me, why weren't you there? He's on our table now." Beckie explained, biting her sausage roll. Gesturing about Iona and Edward.

"Oh for fucks sake Beckie!" Iona laughed, Katie sat awkwardly. In the three years she knew Beckie, she could never take too much immatureness, especially when it involved Beckie, a victim and a replacement for a penis, which in this case, was a sausage. Fitting at the least.

"I had a music lesson and some singing thing," Katie confessed, "But, new kid? Can't say I've heard about him yet. What's his name-"

"It's Edward! Edward Cullen..." Iona blurted out, almost interrupting Katie. A slight undertone of lust in her voice made Beckie laugh.

"What are you, his personal stalker now?!" She giggled.

"No, it's just a nice name, that's all."

"Well, he sounds nice. That's what counts!" Katie smiled.

"Sounds nice?! You got to see how he looks Katie! He's like a 14 year old model! It's not normal to be that good looking!" Iona explained, doing a slight dance in her seat.

"Fucking hell Iona, I can see your boner from here. Cover it up, I think we already know you like Edward," Beckie chuckled. Iona raised her eyebrow, jokingly pretending to cover up her crotch region.

"Sorry..." Iona apologised, "I can't help it..."

/ / / / /

After a gruelling twenty minutes of planner signing and listening to the boys drooling over computer games, form time was over. English awaited them, and to Iona's luck, Edward had been transferred into her class, and next to her. Beckie walked in a few minutes after Iona, seeing the new seating placement, she winked at Iona. Iona shook her head, laughing and mouthed to her: Don't. Say. A. Word.

Beckie flopped next to her, "Sup sexy?" She hinted at Iona while looking at Edward from the corner of her eye. _What the fuck was I thinking? Hot?!_ Edward snorted slightly, before blushing as Beckie just burst into laughter. "Take no notice of Beckie, she can be a little bit immature at times." Iona confessed, Edward nodded in an understanding manner.

"Oh right..." He said awkwardly, "So...what's your name...?" He asked, small talk never came naturally with him. And in the presence of a girl, all of the small talk he had disappeared.

"Iona, you're Edward right?"

"Yeah...Iona. That's a really unique name, I like it. It's different, but great at the same time."

"You think so?" Iona asked, smiling brightly. But Beckie decided to mimic gagging. Edward frowned.

"Yeah, Iona translates as: Purple Jewel. It also means you have a great heart, unlike some." He smiled, Beckie scanned him from the corner of her eye. _If you meant me, you know it all bastard. I swear I will not let you touch Iona._

Iona perked up, "Really? Where'd you learn that?"

"Library..." Edward explained awkwardly. _Fuck...just when we were getting into a good conversation. I blew it._

"Oh..." Iona replied, she had nothing to follow from.

After a few minutes awkward silence, Edward finally blurted out, "I know I've only just met you and all that. But I'm throwing this party next weekend, you know, to meet everyone. Would you and your friend like to come along?" He asked, holding out some invites.

"Yes!" Beckie exclaimed, grabbing an invite, reading out the address. "Sounds fancy..."

Iona, in a more refined manner, took the invite gently and scanned it. "Well, it sounds good. I think I'm free next weekend, guess I'll be seeing you there!" She smiled.

/ / / / /

As they exited the classroom, Beckie turned to Iona seriously. She placed her hand on Iona's shoulder, "Will you promise me one thing," Beckie asked.

Iona looked confused, "Yeah sure I guess, what is it?"

"Promise me, when you get home, you won't go and smell the shit out of that invite. Or do any other weird thing with the paper because wonder-boy over there touched it," She joked. Iona sighed, but she soon gave in to Beckie's remark.

"Fuck you Beckie. Fuck you"

_Dooooooone! I know someone wants to read this. For she needs the 'feeling'._

_Read and review. Plus favourite and shizzle. Thankssssss'xo_


End file.
